


A New Generation

by Afanficman



Series: New Beginings [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Earth, Awkward Romance, Childhood Trauma, Crying, Engagement, F/F, F/M, Human/Troll Relationship (Homestuck), M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Mutant Powers, Over the top proposals, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Redemption, Rehabilitation, Single Parents, Troll/Human Hybrids, Unplanned Pregnancy, Weddings, Xenobiology, twin pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2020-10-19 16:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20659940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afanficman/pseuds/Afanficman
Summary: It’s been a little over year and a half since the graduation ceremony where the kids passed high school. Everyone continued on with their lives by working, going to college, and going on dates with their significant others. The world is still divided on their beliefs about the relatively new species that has arrived on earth, so the Trolls will have to learn to adapt to a new homeworld. However, time is changing. The world won’t be the same after a interspecies couple discovers learn some shocking news about themselves. Or, in other words, Terezi becomes pregnant with half human half troll offspring a few months before her wedding day.





	1. Weddings and Engagements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s some references to explicit activities in the chapter.

**Terezi**

**2:50 pm. Saturday, January 23, 2017.** ** St. Andrew Catholic Church.**

Today is going to be a very special day for a certain two people. Your name is Terezi Pyrope, you’re a twenty-year-old teal blooded troll girl who lives in Maple Valley, Washington. It’s been that way for the past 15 years, ever since the ship carrying your species crash landed here. The reason for your departure from your home world was political asylum. Being persecuted for being a race of galactic conquers is pretty serious. Everyone was scared hated that they were defeated, but landing here changed everything. It’s been great, if you don’t count the near death experiences, racism, and depression. Not very different from home. At the moment you’re getting dressed in a spare room in the back of a church. The dress is a little longer than what you would normally wear. Shorts and jeans don’t go below your ankle. You’ve already tripped in this dress during the several fitting appointments. It’s a special day, they said. Not yours though, your boyfriend John has yet to pop the question to you. Today is the day John’s godfather, William Valor and his fiancée Penny Messenger officially tie the knot. Your mind gets clouded with the thought of how would John propose to you. Will he go the old fashioned route by taking you out for dinner and getting on one knee, or is going to do something corny like buy a message at a baseball game. As you finish getting dressed, someone enters the room. “Kanaya says she’s ready to do your makeup now.” It’s Jade, one of the other three bridesmaids. “Thanks.” You walk out of the room and into the bride’s room where Kanaya, Penny, and Roxy are preparing. “Why did you need to change in another room? Are you that self-conscious about your body?” You have to come up with an excuse. “I felt that it was going to be way to crowded in here. I know when to leave a room.” Hopefully she doesn’t pry into the real reason. A few marks on your body will be hard to explain without getting into detail of your nights with John. You doubt that any of them want to hear about the things the both of you do. Out of the corner of your eye, you see Roxy holding Penny. “It’s going to be ok honey; I was nervous on my wedding day too.” Roxy looks busy giving Penny a premarital pep talk. Penny responds be doing a weird hand gesture and rubbing her stomach. “Oh!” You can’t see her moving but you do smell and hear her hands moving on her dress fabric. Going to see what’s wrong is a part of your duty as a bridesmaid, but you need to get ready and Roxy already has her take care of.

**15 minutes later **

Now the entirety of the bridal party stands just outside of the main set of doors to the chapel. Jade is inside the chapel, waiting for William to walk onto the alter so Penny can enter. Once everything is in place, Jade will signal the officiant to begin his part. It takes only five minutes for Jade to give the signal for the officiant that everything is ready. “Could everyone please rise.” All of the guest stand up as the doors open up. You and the rest of the bridesmaids walk to the alter. Then a lovely piano melody plays out as Penny walks down the aisle in her modest yet large dress. The both of them seem to share an intense gaze of affection towards one another. When Penny gets to the alter, the officiant begins his speech. “Everyone take a seat.” Everyone listens to his instructions. “We are gathered here to witness the special union between William and Penny.” He motions to the happy couple. “Over the many years that I worked as a minister, I’ve learned how to define love. Love is the phenomenon that drives us to act, think, and live. However, a marriage isn’t to be made out of solely love. At some point the love will blow away in the wind. That’s why you need someone who you can make the hard decisions with. Without them, you’ll be lost in resentment and confusion. Which got me thinking that I should have married my financial advisor.” Everyone except a few people laugh at his joke. “Both of these traits that I have said are essential to a healthy relationship.” All the guest agreed with the officiant. “Now let’s get back to the real reason that we’re here for. William will you take this woman to be lawfully wedded wife, to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, and forsaking all others, keep you only unto her, so long as you live.” William smiles and says, “Yes, yes I will!” The officiant turns to Penny and says her part. “Penelope will you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, and forsaking all others, keep you unto him, so long as you live.” Penny enthusiastically says, “I do!” The rest of the ceremony happens until they do their newlywed kiss.

* * *

**John**

**5:24 pm**. **St. Andrew Catholic Church Banquet Hall.**

The music that’s playing in the reception hall is pretty good. Dave would put the Strider seal of approval for how good the music is. You wish was one of the groomsmen. Your name is John Egbert, you’re a nineteen-year-old human guy who has also lives in Maple Valley, Washington. Actually you’ve always lived here. You’ve lived here for the entire nineteen years of your life. You’ve experienced a plethora of once in lifetime opportunities such as being cheated on by your clingy girlfriend, almost getting trapped into parenthood, meeting the love of your life, sleep with the love of your life, and discovering that you have supernatural powers. You would think that the last part is physically impossible, but aliens with powers do exist. The reason why you think you have powers is the strange occurrences that happen all around you. Objects fly towards and away from you, things breaking in your hands, enhanced sensory experiences, electricity going haywire when you are filled emotions, just to name a few. There’s also the incident from last year. The police did catch the attackers but only one was stable enough to give their side of the story. They all had multiple fractures and lacerations with pebbles embedded in them. It was said that you were the one responsible for the injuries that they had. Nothing came of it though. They were quickly booked and shipped off to some holding cell. However, you did receive a copy of their statement. The statement said you singlehandedly took out seven higher blooded trolls while Terezi was unconscious. Nobody believed them because you’re a regular human. At least that’s what they think. You wouldn’t say that you’re normal, being a 6’6 guy with an odd blood color abnormality isn’t very common in humans. Maybe a test will help alleviate you. You grab your glass of water and position it right in front of you. You put all of your focus on lifting the glass up. Try as you might, it isn’t budging in the slightest. “Hey dude, what are you doing?” Dave walks up the head table with Karkat in tow. “Nothing.” He stares at you from behind the shades. “I ask what were you doing. I’m not questioning who you were doing. Although, there’s only one person who you would be doing.” He motions to Terezi. You glare at him. “Damn. You don’t have to look at me like I just insulted your dead mother.” He quickly realizes his mistake and goes to give William his congratulations. You been sitting in your chair trying to figure out something that may be true. Maybe you are just really strong like your dad and nana. You get up and participate in the festivities. 

You go to where Terezi is sitting with the other bridesmaids. You have spoken to or seen Terezi since yesterday and you wanted to say hi. “May I ask you for a dance?” Terezi smiles and says, “About time you asked.” She grabs your hand and leads you to the dance floor. Both Roxy and Jade giggle at you and Terezi being in love. Since “I die young” by Taylor Swift is playing, the two of you are slow dancing. “So, how was being a bridesmaid for the first time like. I hear it’s stressful.” She scoffs. “You have no idea, Penny had me and Jade setting up all the wedding favors right before the ceremony. It wasn’t hard, but I got tired after the two hundred bags. Then the tea tree oil from the bachelorette party almost clogged my nose making me blind with its odoriferous smell. Besides all that, how was being a groomsman.” You remember that Roxy couldn’t stop talking about the spa day when she got back. You also remember the bachelor party where you, your dad, Aaron, and Dirk took William on a guy’s trip. Which was essentially camping in the forest while eating bar-b-que steaks with drinks. However, since you’re underage, you drank Pepsi and Root Beer. “You could say it was different, my dad had to coach Will on what to say for the majority of the trip. He was really nervous about today.” The song abruptly comes to an end; it looks like the newlyweds have a message. Both you and Terezi get off the stage and continue to do your thing in the corner. “We’re about to throw the bouquet. If all couples could come up to the dance floor for a chance to catch the flowers.” Most of the couples whose parents were invited rush towards the dance floor. The thought of a zombie apocalypse movie fills your head. The zombies just crowding around the survivor who will either get mauled or manage to escape at the very last second. Lucky none of your friends are in the mosh pit. Dave and Karkat are the farthest away from the floor, blushing and being awkward with each other. Jade and Tavros are nowhere to be found and Rose is at the main table talking to Kanaya. Penny throws the bouquet like a champ, it goes far enough to somehow magically land in between you and Terezi. “Would you look at that. It seems like were next to get married.” You have no clue on what to say at a time like this. So you go for the only thing that makes sense in your head, kiss Terezi. Everyone starts clapping in the belief that the two of you are next to get married.

* * *

**Terezi **

**5:34 pm. Saturday, February 6, 2017. Terezi’s Dorm Room.**

Today is the night you go out on a date with your high school sweetheart, John. This will be the first date that the two of you’ve had in a while. It’s been exactly two weeks since the whole catching of the bouquet fiasco. Things have calmed down have calmed down since then, albeit it’s still a little awkward. It’s mainly because none of you knew if the other is ready for that kind of lifelong commitment. You have talked about the topic of marriage in the past, but its full definitive context wasn’t taken too seriously. Now you wish it was taken seriously. There are important questions that need to be answered. What the situation going to be with kids, does he plan on adopting or hiring a surrogate? Does he plan to be with you for the rest of his life? What about when he dies of old age? Your a midblooded troll, which means you’ll have an extended life compared a human’s. How would the two of you get married? Being human married is the troll equivalent of a being the official matesprite and moirail to the same person. Now that you think about it, it honestly sounds perfect to you. Have John be your one and only for the duration of your life. Your life wouldn’t be the same without him. And you aren’t trying to be angsty, you would probably be dead if it wasn’t for him pushing you to get help. The professional kind of help, instead of the unreliable help of troll society. It’s just getting papped and told to grow up. That reminds you that you have an appointment with your therapist, Ms. Paint, on Wednesday after class. “THUMP! THUMP!” Oh, that should be him at the door. You grab your handbag and open the door to him holding your favorite flowers. You appreciate the gesture, but Valentines in only a few days away. 

John takes you to one of the three well known Chinese restaurants for dinner. It must be a special occasion for him to be pulling all the stops tonight. However, he isn’t wearing his regular suit so it must be a normal date. “How are you liking today so far?” You attempt to talk with food in your mouth. “It’s urty good. Ahem, I meant to say that it’s pretty good.” He gleefully smiles, buck toothed and all. “You know what, I have a question that I need you to answer.” You smell him getting nervous. “Did you invite me out to set something up?” He sighs and grabs your hand. “Yes, I was planning on having an early valentines.” Why would he want an early valentines. He answers your question before you can ask it. “I’m going out of town tomorrow morning for a a little over a week, so I wanted to celebrate tonight with you.” Oh. It’s just a regular date that’s meant to supplement valentines. Your heart breaks a little, you were expecting him to wine and dine you in the hopes of getting a yes to an engagement proposal. Maybe you really thought that it was special. The both of you finish eating your food and pay, now it’s time to go home. You sit in the passenger seat staring outside in disappointment. Why did you have to go and get your hopes up about tonight. What the hell did you think was going to happen, why did you want him to propose tonight? You’ve only been dating for a little under a year and a half. Couples usually wait for years before they do something like this. You wish you could forget this. “WHOOP WHOOP!” Well shit, your wish has been granted in the form of a police stop.

John pulls into an abandoned parking lot on the side. “Could the driver please get out of the car with your hands up!” John get out of the car with his hands as high up as they can go. “Turn around! Now any passengers!” It’s your turn to get out of the car. Your heart beats a little faster since this doesn’t seem like a routine traffic stop. The car wasn’t going fast nor was there any swerving. “Hey Bill, it’s that politician’s son.” The officer’s partner responds with, “Which one?” “You know, the one who released all those convicts because of inequality.” How he says inequality brings chills down your spine. “Make sure this one doesn’t try anything while I cuff him.” The click from the cuffs rings in your ears. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney, and to have an attorney present during any questioning. If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be provided for you at government expense. Do you have anything to say?" John shuffles around. “Yes I do.” John isn’t actually handcuffed, he pulls out a small box form his pants pocket. Your heart is beat faster at the sight of the box. “Terezi, will you do me the honor of being my roommate ffff...” Time gets cut in half when he says that. You don’t know what to do during a situation like this, so you get say yes. “..or life.” WOW! As it turns out, the key into really a key, it’s a ring. “You asshole!” You tackle John onto the floor and kiss him. The two officers who helped stage this, just stand there watching the two of you making out on the street. “I honestly didn’t expect this. I thought that it would be more crying and yelling.” They offer to take a picture of the two of you with your new ring. Aaa, the newly engaged tingles are pumping in your veins, you can’t wait to show Nepeta and Equius it.


	2. Double Congratulations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will include some repetitive information such as who’s who to who in the beginning. Just in case someone didn’t read the previous story.

**Joel**

**7:23 pm. Monday, February 8, 2017. Joel and Roxy’s House. **

A lone man runs around his classic suburban house in an attempt to prepare for tonight. Tonight is going to be the day your grown kids come visit you this month. Along with some close family and friends. Everyone should be arriving any minute now. You’re close to being done setting everything up for the dinner party, the food is on the table steaming and the dessert is in the fridge. You wish that Roxy could help you, but she’s upstairs getting Jane ready. For such a calm baby, she can throw the biggest tantrums when she doesn’t get her way. “**Thump Thump**.” You go see who it is. “Hello Joel, I hope we aren’t too early for the party.” It’s your in-laws, well former in-laws. They’re the parents of your previous wife, Mary, who unfortunately died years ago. Seventeen to be exact. “No, you’re just on time. I’m just putting the food down.” As they enter the living room, Roxy comes down the stairs with Jane sitting in her arms. Roxy has on that long white button dress she likes to wear and Jane has a little cyan dress. “Aww, aren’t you just the most precious cutie. Where did you find this kind of fabric, it feels so soft?” Your mother-in-law Juliet starts cooing at Jane, leaving your father-in-law Leo standing at the doorway holding a bottle of wine. “Julie, don’t smother the poor girl. She’s only a year and ten months.” Juliet gives her husband a sideways glance. “Mm, remind me again who bought Vinny a box of chocolate chips.” A moment to escape this situation presents itself when you hear another knock at the door. “Hello Mr. Egbert.” It’s your stepdaughter Rose’s girlfriend Kanaya. She has to look up a bit to greet you. “It’s great to see you again, it’s been a while.” No it hasn’t. Rose comes around from behind the line of cars with a jacket in hand. “Sorry, I forgot my jacket. Hi dad.” Both of them enter the house. You’re about to close the door when you see the other members of the party walking up the driveway. It’s your friend William and his wife Penny, your uncle Jacob with your niece Jade and her boyfriend Tavros who seems to be carrying their daughter Joanna, then its Dirk and Dave with their boyfriends Aaron and Karkat. You greet them all with handshakes and hugs. However, you don’t see your son John or his girlfriend Terezi. It’s been ten minutes since the party started so you guess that they must have run into traffic on their way over. Except he lives on the college campus near Rose and Kanaya. And he lives in a school apartment complex that closer to the house than the regular dorms. He had to rent an apartment because of some logistical error involving housing and student information. You begin to worry about where he could be. “Hey honey, where’s John? Shouldn’t he have been here already?” Roxy has already put Jane down in her high chair when she approaches you. You don’t know where he could be right now. He could have gotten some last minute announcement or he could have forgotten about tonight’s dinner entirely, maybe that’s why he isn’t here. It’s at this moment that they finally decided to arrive. Both of them are wearing thick gloves. “Sorry about being late, I had to put gas.” Better late than never.

Most of everyone has already started eating when the time came, the rest waited until John and Terezi had arrived. “Sorry for making you guys wait.” He scratches his neck in embarrassment. “You should be sorry, I almost didn’t get any apple pie. You know that your dad’s apple pie is my kryptonite, my sultry mistress, yet I couldn’t touch it. Why because my best bro isn’t here.” He says all that with a great poker face. Both Karkat and Rose roll their eyes while Dirk just laughs at this. “I can’t believe that you would cheat on Karkat with some baked cinnamon and glazed apple harpy. What’s she got that Karkat doesn’t have, except apple slices or a soft and gooey inside when you bite it.” Dave is the first to crack and start laughing. There’s no doubt that they were meant to be friends. Those two can have entire conversations that last hours about catching the other’s Freudian slips. “Johnny, come sit down and eat. The food is only getting colder and you’re looking a little underfed.” Of course John listens to his grandma. She a sweet old lady unless someone agitates her by trying to boss her around. “Oh, we almost forgot to tell you guys something. We were going to wait until the end of the night, but it wouldn’t hurt to say it now.” Terezi starts to peels off her glove in a very slow motion, the thought don’t yet click in your head. You can already see what looks to be an engagement ring on her finger. It’s a silver ring encrusted in teal sapphires with a diamond in the center. The ring looks really good with her outfit. John also has an engagement ring on, except his has a slightly bigger diamond and no encrusting. “We’re getting engaged and planning on getting married in the summer!” Roxy, Aaron, Jade, and Dave are clapping and cheering for the young couple. Everyone else just sits in shock. Everyone knew that they were going to get married someday, but not this soon. “Congratulations on the engagement, but you know that I got to ask. When did you two love birds decide to tie the knot and how cliché was it? Did you have a cliché proposal where one of you got on one knee with fireworks going off in the background?” Dirk has decided to question them on how cliché it was. He really likes to make jokes about the irony of certain events. “You should ask your boyfriend, him and John had set up the fake arrest. I actually thought that we were being wrongfully convicted by some assholes.” Leo looks at you and then at John. “There’s no doubt that you’re the son of Mary and Joel if that’s how you proposed to your fiancé. Everyone gets a laugh at that. “Oh god, we choose the wrong day to announce this.” Penny is in her chair, disappointed and embarrassed. Roxy reaches over the table to run her shoulder. She gives Penny a gentle and assuring look. “I’m pregnant.” Wow, two major life changing revelations in one night. Your eyes start bulging out when a thought comes to you. “Does anyone else have any more news that they would like to share.” No one says anything else so you go back to eating your food. The night concludes with everyone trying to finish their food in a smooth fashion, but the atmosphere is too dense for words to be said. 

* * *

**John**

Slumber has you enthralled in her gentle and warm grasp. Everything is dark until you hear something. The voices of two people talking rather strongly about something gets your attention. “I know that you hate Liam, but you’re going to have to put up with him for a few hours. We just have to say hi and eat some food then we’ll leave. I’ll say that I’m feeling unwell and need to go home.” The world around seems to build itself as you open your eyes. You look to see the origin of that familiar voice. You see your biological mother Mary sitting in the front passenger seat talking to your dad. Her long black hair is in a braid that goes past her shoulders. Some grey hairs from the long hospital hours can be found in the strands. “I don’t trust him. He left your sister and his kids for two weeks. Two weeks! What kind of guy leaves his family after some petty argument? Levi should really leave him.” Your dad is much younger than he is now. The one you’re currently looking at still has that sight stubble that your mom liked to kiss every morning. “I know that she needs to leave him, I’m not blind. Levi still thinks that he needs time to change into a dad. My parents tried to tell her, but you know that she doesn’t listen to them.” Your dad puts his hand on your mother’s lap. “She’ll listen to you. You know how being with the wrong guy can lead to disaster.” She snorts. “I date one stoner when I’m sixteen and I heard about it every time. But you’re right, he was garbage. I can’t believe that I thought someone in harem pants was hot.” They both laugh hard at that memory, so much so that they don’t see the car swerving in front of them. “**BEEP BEEP**!” You feel the other car crash the front of your car. Glass shards from the windshield fly by you. The memory of how you lost your mother and unborn twin sister freezes and fades back to darkness. “**BEEP BEEP**!” You wake up. 

**7:15 am. Friday, February 20, 2017. John’s Apartment.**

What remains of your recent nightmare begin to diminish as you regain consciousness. You open your eyes and feel tired despite having had a full night of sleep. “**BEEP**!” Ugh, you silence your morning alarm by smacking the top of it. The shrill noise that it creates every minute that you leave it alone is annoying. You get out from under the covers and go about your morning routine. That dream has happened too many times for you to get disrupted by it. You go take a morning shower to wash off all the nightmare sweat. It gives you time to plan out your schedule for today. First you have to finish everything getting prepared, go to your classes, pick up the truck from the U-Haul, and then help Terezi move into your apartment. You live by yourself in the three bedroom and bathroom apartment. Normally, every first year student lives in the school dorms. But the school screw up on your application forms so you live here. The rent is not that bad on your budget especially with the discount from the school, but having some help would be better. That and the two of you are planning to get married in about six months’ time. It’s not that long when you have to consider getting everything ready for the big day. It takes about a year or so of planning, but you have done most of the planning before the two of you got engaged. That reminds you, you have to go meet the wedding planner again tomorrow to finalize everything. The invitations with the dates need to be sent out by Sunday and so as the arrangement requests. Good thing money won’t be a problem, thanks to your grandparents. Both sides had set up a wedding fund for all the grandchildren. You turn off the water and get dressed for the day. A simple tee shirt and jeans looks good. It’s a little late to make breakfast, so a bagel and coffee from the shop near class will have to do. You grab your phone, wallet, and keys on your way out the door. 

**8:24 am. Skia University STEM Building. **

You finish eating your breakfast beagle and toss bag in the trash on your walk to your first class of the day. You walk into the room to see the professor getting ready at her small podium in the front. Then you look towards the class, it’s pretty dead in here, not many students picked the 8:30 class. A small quiet yawn erupts from your chest. The coffee helped a bit. You go to one of the tables in the front of class where nobody’s sitting. Everyone’s in the back trying to hide so they can sleep. The class doesn’t officially begin for another five minutes. “May I sit here?” You turn your head to see a girl about your age standing next to you. She looks like she just woke up and had thrown on whatever she had available. Which looks to be an oversized yellow hoodie and short shorts. She’s also short, well shorter than you, with long brunette hair. “Sure.” She lets out a sigh of relief and tosses her book bag onto the table then throws herself down onto the chair next to you. “John Egbert, right?” You give her an inquisitive look that causes her to become slightly nervous. “Yeah, that’s the name my parents gave me. What can I do for you?” She opens her bag and pulls out a book. “You left this at the library on Tuesday. I couldn’t find you when you left, so I kept it until today. Oh, my name is Vanessa Wilson by the way. You said your name and I didn’t so now we know each other.” It’s the book Rose let you borrow and lost. Thank god you managed to get it back, Rose would definitely have killed you. “Thanks!” You reach to grab the book from her when she asks, “Do you think that we could go and get some coffee after you finish with your classes, get to know each other better since we’re in the same class? You don’t have say yes.” She starts to look nervous again. “I’ll have to pass on the offer. I have to help my fiancé move out of her dorm after class, maybe later.” Vanessa’s face winces as you tell her why you can’t join her in a simple platonic get together for coffee. “It’s ok, it was just a suggestion.” In the corner of your eye you see another girl a few rows behind you grimacing and shaking her head. The class starts when the professor orders everyone to pull out their books. She just drones on about the chapter that everyone was supposed to read before class. Only three more classes before you have to go help Terezi.

* * *

**Terezi**

**5:36 pm. Terezi’s Dorm Room **

You throw all of your clothes into a large duffel bag and place it in the living room. Everything that you own is currently sitting packed up in the front. John should be arriving soon to help you move your stuff over to your new home. You see two of your three roommates who are Nepeta, Kanaya, and Feferi lounging in the living room. Feferi is the first to talk to you today. “I still can’t believe that you and John are getting married. I always thought that you would have ended up in some weird vacillating quadrant with Vriska.” Nepeta scoffs. “Anyone with eyes could see that John and Terezi being together was inevitable. Their love for each other is a mixture of a moirail’s and matesprite’s. Although, opposite can said about Terezi and Vriska. They weren’t meant to be in together in any quadrant.” You crack a smirk aimed towards Nepeta. “Wow, nice way of saying a blind girl should be with the love with her fiancé.” Both Feferi and Nepeta facepalm. “When are you ever going to stop using your inability to see as a tactic to make us feel guilty? We can’t say anything that relates to seeing, without you reminding us that you’re blind. It’s cute when you and John have those playful fights of one-upmanship over the joke, but it does get repetitive.” Nepeta had gotten up to get snack during Feferi’s grievances and had come back. “Yeah, you need to come up with mmm new material. If what Jade says is true, then John will obliterate you with his ‘Prankster’s Gambit” or whatever it is.” You mull over what Feferi and Nepeta have just told you. “I’ll probably stop when I get my vision back, but until then it’s an endless cycle of blind jokes. It does repay in its own way. Someone needs to keep Karkat in a constant state of being a moody grouch, and these jokes are how I got my lovely fiancé.” Feferi rolls her eyes with a light chuckle. “Yeah you reminded us of that on New Year’s. The two of you went from teasing each other to the two of you making out.” At that moment Kanaya and John open the door. “Are you sure you don’t want any help? I could help with some of the bags.” John has a hand truck and a cart when he walks into the room. “Na, I brought these of that exact reason. I do appreciate the offer though.” John walks over to you and kisses your forehead. “Are you all packed up?” He looks at the least pile of your stuff on the floor and smiles. “Well let’s start moving everything.”

**30 minutes later.**

Both you and John manage to finish moving all your stuff into the moving truck all in one trip. You’ve already turned in your room key to the office booth beforehand. Now you have to wait for John to get back, he went to go returning the cart. You decide to call a friend who isn’t in your immediate friend group, but that you still keep in contact with. The phone rings for a few seconds before they pick up. “About time you called me, so what’s this big news that I’ve been hearing about. You got Fregoi all wound up trying to figure what it could be. She has a real bad habit of pacing when she’s wound up.” Ramona always had a way of speaking that seemed so agitated yet affectionate. She had helped you get rid of everything that reminded you of Vriska when she dumped you. “Good evening to you too. I called you to tell you the news that Jade no doubt couldn’t keep to herself.” The sound of something heavy landing on a couch echoes through the phone. “If Jade was supposed to keep it a secret then it must be good.” A smile dawns on your face. “You know how I’ve been dating John Egbert; that guy who became my kismesis after a week of knowing each other.” She lets out a sound of agreement. “Well the two of us are getting married in August and I want to invite you and Fregoi to our wedding.” Silence fills the car as you wait for her reaction. “Was that all? I’m happy for you, but we knew it was going to happen eventually. John is a bit of a cliché so it was inevitable in th... It’s Terezi, she says that she’s getting married to John! No I’m on the phone with her...” You hear some rustling and grunting on the other side. “That’s great news Terezi, I be waiting that invitation!” The call ends with Fregoi’s final words. John opens the car door and starts the ignition. The drive over to John’s apartment is pretty calm. It takes a little over the time it took to pack everything up to moving everything in. “That looks to be the last of the boxes. Do you want to get everything out today or later?” You’re pretty tired after classes and moving in. It’s not like you need to get your dishes and FLARP books out now. “We’ll do it later, lets reflex for a bit.” You grab the remote for John’s t.v and go to Netflix and put on a Batman movie. John sits next to you as you to also watch this cinema masterpiece of millionaire vigilantism. After a while the two of you start to cuddle up to each other, then it turns into a heated make out session that progress into something else. John is on top of you, peppering your neck with soft and needy kisses while also rubbing your sensitive horns in between his fingers. Pressure starts to build up in your stomach, as the feeling of all the nerves in your body light up. Although you’re enjoying yourself, you have to push John away for to say something. “Wait! Let me pause this movie first. I want to watch the rest later.” Once the movie is paused on Batman fighting the main bad guy do you let John carry you to the bedroom for some hot time alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It may seem like a lot of things are in John’s favor in the story, but it’s not. He’s just rich and well connected, so life will just be easier. Remember he has political connections because of his dad and godfather and money from his grandparents.


	3. Testing Positive

**Terezi**

**  
3:46 pm. Thursday, April 9, 2017. The Lone Burro Mexican Bistro**

Today started like any other day of your life for the past couple of weeks. You woke up at seven o’clock in the arms of your fiancé with the urgent need to throw up, then you attended your college classes, after that you went to work at your job at ’The lone Burro’ as a waitress. The pay is great for the work, especially with the flexibility on the hour shifts. The shifts are usually five and a half hours long, which means that you get enough time to study. You’ve already been here for an hour and thirty-one minutes. Which isn’t too bad considering you have Wednesdays and Fridays off due to other employees. The smells from the brightly colored banners and food usually excite you. Unfortunately, you feel like total shit right now. The hustle and bustle of the restaurant overwhelms you in horrid scents as you rush around delivering plates to customers. You feel bile building up in the back of your throat, waiting to spew out like a fireman’s water hose. You turn around and run directly into the staff restroom as quick as you as your legs can take you and begin to vomit into the nearest stall. This has been happening to you for quite a while so you’re used to it. You quickly clean yourself with wet paper towels and try to get back to work. It might be a common stomach bug, but John will no doubt take you to the doctors. Curse him for caring about your health. You continue to work until you have go puke out your guts again. This time someone else enters the bathroom after you do. “Hey Terezi, are you okay?” It’s Nepeta. “We’ve noticed that you have been feeling a little under the weather this week, so how about you go home for the day. I’ll cover your shift.” You wipe of the teal mucus that dribbles down your chin. “Thanks!” She hands you a napkin and says, “Hey, I’m your maid of honor so no thanks are needed. I’ll take you home.” You go put up your apron in the back and hop into Nepeta lime green Toyota Camry.

As soon as you enter your shared apartment, you immediately run a quick google search on what’s going on with your body. You grab your laptop and hop on the bed. Maybe the internet has some clue on what’s causing this or a least another troll is experiencing something akin to it. It being related to humans isn’t impossible. Human illnesses have been shown to affect trolls in any manner of ways, such as a common fever being excruciating torture to highblooded trolls. You can’t imagine being boiled alive from the inside. The higher up on the hemospetrum you are, the lower your natural body temperature from a humans, the more brutal the effect it has. You’re getting off topic. The search results come up with only one answer. Which happens to be a serious case of stage four colon cancer. All the listed symptoms matched, from the nausea to the changes in taste and scent. “Fuck!” The bed sinks under the pressure of your weight. Tears pool on your cheeks and staining the fresh sheets under you. Wait, why are you crying? You don’t exactly know why, getting medical advice from the internet isn’t a great idea. Let’s try to expand your search by getting rid of the keyword troll. Being human could lead to new results. You enter everything again in the search bar and get a plethora of new answers. It could be gastrointestinal issues, food poisoning, and or pregnancy. The first one is can’t be it because you don’t have heartburn. The second is impossible due to all your food being made by John, who isn’t suffering the same ailment. That leaves the last option, pregnancy. Wait! That has to be wrong. You and John are two very different species from two different planets. It should be impossible for the two of you to produce viable offspring. But according to what Jade has told you about human reproduction, it might be possible. It meets all the requirements. Morning sickness, cramping, and a missed period last month. Especially, with the ‘activities’ you’ve participated in with John behind closed doors. Now that you think about it, John didn’t put on a condom that one time two months ago when you first moved in. The both of you were too caught up in the feeling of moving in together to really notice at the time. Now you’re paying for it. You guess that you should take a nap until John gets home. 

* * *

**John**

**5:28 pm. John and Terezi’s Apartment.**

You walk to the apartment that you share with your fiancé after a long day of going to your college classes and doing your job. Well not really, you got out earlier than usual due to renovations being built. The board wants to have all nursing assistants do paperwork so they don’t have to pay professionals to do it. You unlock the door to see evidence that indicates Terezi being here. Her crimson red laptop book bag, cherry red sneakers, and black jacket that she stole from you this morning lay on the floor near the door. It’s like she was raised in a barn sometimes. “Ugh!” Nonetheless, you put everything where it needs to be for tomorrow morning and start on dinner. The hassle trying to find your supplies is hard enough. Afterwards you head towards the bedroom where Terezi might be, possibly in her dragon cloak watching Law and Order while eating. You don’t see that though. Instead, it’s Terezi sleeping peacefully on the bed. She looks cute all tuckered out with her hair disheveled under the covers. You position your face closer to her head so you can kiss her forehead when she burps in your face. The taste of garlic and asparagus from last night‘s leftovers causes you to gag. Terezi wakes up from the nose that you make. “Aaaa, welcome home John. Are you ok?” You cough for a little while longer before you answer. “Yeah, I’m okay ack. Sorry.” Terezi starts laughing. “It looks like we’re both prone to vomiting today. True irony of the Strider category.” She says as she rubs her stomach. “Oh, are you okay? I can go get some medicine if you’re not feeling so good.” She up to you with the look of ‘You already know’ in her eyes. “I’m sick, but not in the way you’re thinking of.” Terezi grabs your hand and places it on her stomach. Her stomach is smooth, even the scars from a few years ago have healed. “What am I supposed to be feeling?” She a little annoyed. “You remember when we first moved in together, right?” You give her an affirmative “Yes” and a playful smirk. “Well how do I say this? I don’t want to scare you away like Jade or Roxy did.” Terezi looks down at her feet and whispers something. “Sorry, I couldn’t understand what you said.” “I’m pregnant and it’s yours!” Time freezes when she says that. The room goes silent to the point that you can hear your heart beat in your chest. This isn’t the first time that you’ve heard that phrase ‘I’m pregnant and it’s yours, but this time you hope it’s true. “I have a questions. How do you know that you’re pregnant and of course it would be mine, unless you cheated on me? Which would be a dick move. Wait, how did you get pregnant, isn’t your race made by a giant beetle that eats...” Terezi facepalms. “John! You already know how we got in this situation. You’re the only person that has gotten this far with me. Could you please stop panicking, we don’t even know if I am pregnant, it’s only a possible reason why I’m sick. Let’s go get one of those sticks that tell you if you are.” You take a deep breath and calm yourself. “I know. We should get a test, but not the cornerstone ones. Those are less accurate than the ones available at hospitals.” Terezi hops out from the covers to grab her shoes to go. You lead Terezi to your car and drive to one of the nearby clinics.

The drive there was short and awkward. Neither of you knew what to say to the other in the car so you had played music. You arrived at the Planned Parenthood Center to see some random person handing out flyers. They look to be forty years old. “Why would anyone abort their unborn children, its goes against God’s will? This place is a place of sin.” The both of ignore her, you have more important things to worry about. The receptionist looks up when she hears the doorbell ring. “Hello, welcome to...I think the both of are in the wrong place. This is a Planned Parenthood Center.” She is looking at Terezi like she has two heads. “No, this is the right place. We’re here for a pregnancy test.” All the other people waiting look at you and Terezi like you don’t belong here. Which is odd considering many of them are the same or younger age than you. “Sign this and wait your turn.” The both of you get side glances as you fill out everything. After a while a nurse calls Terezi up to take the test. They collect both a urine and blood sample from Terezi in disbelief. Any questions asked gets dismissed by the nurses. You can hear some of them talking about it. “How dumb do they think we are, trolls can’t get pregnant? They’re probably doing one of those social experiments that kids like to do.” It’s seems like they only see is a troll, who isn’t supposed to be pregnant but somehow is. Terezi grabs your hand when the doctor walks in. The beat of your heart goes sporadic in anticipation. “Well we got the results back.” The doctor looks to be surprised by the results. “We ran in multiple times to make sure it was right. And this shouldn’t be biologically possible. You’re pregnant or your body naturally produces the hCG pregnancy hormone. Which is possible, but the amount of hCG is a little higher than what a human would normally have at seven weeks. This is a huge scientific breakthrough, this could very well change the future of troll biology.” He unclips a stack papers from their board to give to you. “Due to board policy, I have to offer you these. It’s your choice on whether or not you want an abortion.” Its a few pamphlets that talk about abortion procedures and pregnancy information. The page that has Terezi’s results are on the bottom of the stack. “What’s an abortion?” The doctor clears their throat and says, “An abortion is a medical procedure where a pregnancy is terminated. The fetus will be extracted from the womb and disposed of. Do you wish to schedule an appointment for the procedure?” Terezi turns to looks up at you. “It’s your choice.” She hesitates “I choose not to abort.” The doctor the room so a counselor can talk to the two of you about your options. She says that Terezi still has time to change her mind on whatever choice she made. Then the two of you go to your car. “You could have gotten an abortion if you wanted too.” You say to her. “I only suggested it because I didn’t want to force you into anything. I don’t actually want you to get rid of it, but it’s not my choice in the end.” Terezi sighs and opens the door. “I know that this will be a lot of responsibility, but I want to have it. They will get to grow up in a loving home, instead of the nightmare that was Alternia or the government housing system. It’s actually pretty hectic living in those cramped dorms. Oh god, we’re going to be parents.” You grab Terezi’s hand. “Hey, we’ll be married in four months anyway. It’s not like anyone can stop us.” Terezi pulls you closer and kisses your cheek. “Thank you for not running out on me like all those other guys did.” You start the car and drive home. It looks like you’ll have to set up to the plate on this, no way in hell is your child going to be fatherless like Rose or Joanna. Let’s hope that everything goes over well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to get this story in the right settings so of course it’s a little rushed and blocky.


	4. Birthday Surprises

**John**

**6:46 pm. Tuesday, April 13, 2017. John’s Car**

Today is your twenty first birthday, so you are going to go celebrate it. However, you are going to your parents’ house instead of a nearby restaurant. “Hey John, quick question. Do you think we should tell your parents about this at the party?” Terezi says as she rubs her flat stomach. She still has a few more weeks until the bump will begin to form on her abdomen. You turn to look at her with all seriousness. “No, not yet.” Terezi sighs in frustration. “I mean we will tell them, but now isn’t the right time. We will tell them in a month or two. Maybe by then it will be less severe than now.” She chooses to look out the window as she talks. “John, I’m pregnant with their grandwrigglers, they can’t do anything to us.” You have a quick chuckle at that. “You don’t know my dad than.” She turns back around to grab your hand and says, “What do you mean?” Worry in her voice. “It’s nothing too serious like forcing us to get an abortion if that’s what you were going to ask. It is more so making us sit through a lecture about being safe in the sheets. Coupled with some advice about having kids by baking a cake.” You sink into your seat a bit. “That cake still haunts me.” Terezi laughs at your misery. “Haha, why does every memory you have of your father teaching you something important always involves him baking a cake. I mean they’re the best cakes I’ve ever had, but it’s hilarious to learn everything through cakes.” Terezi pauses. “Wait, did you learn SexEd by watching him making pastries? Haha!” You roll your eyes. “He made the cake after the school held the seminar, for your information. However, that is beside the point. Telling them my parents that you are pregnant two months after we move in together is not a good idea. They do not even know that we have been having sex for the past year and a half. Roxy thought that those scratches on my back were from a crude back scratcher. They are in denial for whatever reason. Of course, my dad would be ecstatic to learn that he will be a grandpa, but he will no doubt throw a fit about it. The moment he finds out that, we did not use protection that time will be hell. Lastly, I do not want him to be yelling at us about how irresponsible we are. I know that his yelling scares you.” Terezi leans onto you. “How does he get his voice to go that deep and menacing? It’s like he has a jet engine in his throat.” You can feel Terezi shake a little before grabbing your arm. “I swear if you try to scare me with that voice I’ll make you sleeping on the floor.” You smirk at that. “Will that be before or after you try to squish me in your arms?” She make a very dramatic mock hurt expression. “Are you saying that I can’t survive a night without smothering you? I’ll have you know that I take pleasure in making you the little spoon.” Your face deadpans to her. “Oh, is that what I am.” They two of you continue to joke around as you make your way to your parents. 

**7:02 pm. Joel and Roxy’s House.**

You pull into the driveway of your childhood home to see your entire extended family is here. Your grandparents, uncles, aunts, cousins, and even godfather have come to celebrate your birthday. This would normally be great on any other occasion, but today is not one of those occasions. You have to keep Terezi being pregnant a secret from your family. Which is going to be near impossible with your cousin Maria being here. She has never been known to keep her nose out of others business. “Jooohn!” Ask and you shall receive. Maria tries to tackle you, but you quickly catch her and lift. She is only five years younger than you are, so it is much easier to lift her. Plus, she is only 5’9 while you tower at 6’7. “When were you going to tell us about you and Terezi getting engaged? Let alone that you’re going to be married in four months.” Everyone else steps out of the suburban house to welcome you after hear the commotion. Your aunt Lucy is the first to greet you as she grabs Maria. “I’m sorry about that; she was really excited about greeting you when you’d arrive. Anyway congratulations.” You smile as you slowly drop your cousin. “It’s okay; I was planning on everyone being at that house party two months ago to announce it. Too bad the rest of you weren’t there.” Maria turns to her mother and whispers. “I told you that we should have gone to that!” Maria’s older brother Issac come out of the crowd and says, “John, my mom is lying. Maria was practically waiting at the door like a sad puppy waiting to ambush you.” Maria glares at Issac while your grandparents laugh. Everyone else greets you with hugs, kisses, handshakes, and congratulations. “So I hear the two of you moved in together, how is it?” Your aunt Levi is the one to ask the question, but it was not addressed to you. She had asked Terezi. “Oh, you know, pretty well. I get to wake up every morning and look at this dork’s face next to mine. Then we both make breakfast before leaving for school.” All your female relatives except Rose seem to swoon over what Terezi has just sad. Your grandpa Juliet says while pinching your cheek, “I can’t believe that my little Johnny has himself a wife. I always knew this day would come.” Your aunt Lucy says with a smile, “Your mother would be proud to call Terezi her daughter-in-law.” Maria says while thinking, “They a great relationship dynamic. I wish that I could have that.” Your other aunt Levi blushes behind her hands. Your little sister makes a grabby motion at you and says “Brover uppy.” Lastly, Penny wraps her arm around William’s shoulders and smiles. You guess that the party is off to a great start. 

* * *

**Terezi**

**7:47 pm. **

John’s father really has a way with food. Every single dish is delicious and does not make you want to run to the bathroom to puke out your guts. Therefore, you decide to add another mound of pasta salad which some slices of roasted chicken. It does not take a detective to notice you getting large amounts of food. “Oh gosh,” John’s grandmother laughed, picking up her fork. “With all that food you’re eating, you’d think that we would be getting a great grandchild.” You put your hand on top of John’s and squeeze. He calms you down by rubbing your hand. “Then again, Joel always makes great food that makes everyone gluttons.” Dave sees his opportunity to make a joke in all the nervousness. “Well John would have to do the deed for her to be pregnant, and we all know how much of a church boy he is.” Only him and a few of John’s cousins laugh. Than John’s uncle Vincent in his drunk stupor says, “Well of course he’s more than capable of doing the deed, right. Hic. Remember that Emily girl that tried to pin that jock’s kid on him. That ‘Hic’ itch. Of course, they ‘hic’ did not really do it in the traditional way but who has to say it couldn’t happen with Tepi here. Wait, is not she going to have to bang someone else when she goes to that weird bug thing. Damn never, mind she is just like Emily, popping out kids with other people. Hic. I don’t get why he’s going to marry her, don’t you agree Lucy.” John’s aunt immediately puts her hands up. “Remember, we were talking about how John should get a human surrogate to give him kids. I think that he should find a nice human girl to marry, but if he wants to marry Terezi that his choice. Hic” The table stays silent except for the incoherent babbling from two babies in their highchairs. You decide it is time to bail out of this situation. “I’m a... I’m going to go to the bathroom.” As you get up from the table, the atmosphere changes from awkward to resentment aimed at Vincent. “What did ‘hic’ I do?” John follows you. “Terezi wait!” You walk all the way to the upstairs bathroom, which also happens to be the bathroom furthest away from the dinner room. Tears are already pouring down your face, causing your blue eye shadow to run down in long messy streaks. “Leave me alone!” Is what you say as John climbs the stairs behind you. John manages to run into the bathroom before you can close the door. “Not right now.” You try to push him out, but he doesn’t budge in the slightest. “I..we should tell them! I don’t care if you father gets angry, and shouts at us, let’s just tell them! Maybe then, they’ll accept me as a person.” John slowly brushes your hair in his fingers. It’s the kind that you would expect the soft and gentle touches of a moirail. “Ok, but you don’t need to prove yourself as a capable wife to my family. I love for who you are.” “And I’m carrying your kid. “You say into his chest. They all love you already, and Vincent is drunk. Did I ever tell you about the time he...”

You listen to John recap stories about how weird is uncle can be when they are drunk. After a while, you calm down enough to go back down stairs. It is now that you really notice how big the Egbert house is. The ceiling is raised higher than it should be and the doorways are gigantic. Of course it makes sense, the Harleybert’s are absolute giants compared to humans. They also surpass your normal troll height of at least six feet and three inches. High blooded trolls can grow up to seven feet when they reach adulthood. The senior Harleybert’s also happen to be that height, well actually they might a little over seven feet tall. Jade’s grandfather Jacob is only an inch taller than the John’s dad Joel, and he’s 7’6. “Oh, Terezi is back!” Jade exclaims. You see that the majority of John’s extended family is gone when you reenter the dining room. Only John’s grandparents remain. John’s Grandma Juliet slowly walks towards you and places her arms on your shoulders. “We’re sorry if they had upset you; those two were always like that. And they’ll continue to be like that until the day they die.” “Yeah, you wouldn’t believe what those two said when I was still dating Mary.” Says Joel in a chuckle. Roxy is next to talk to you. “I know it stings, being told that you’re limiting John by marrying him, but that doesn’t matter. What really matters is that the two of you love each other. You can always adopt a kid. I hear that they are practically giving them out like cheap cigars. Of course the total cost of a kid is way over the price of some cigars but.., you get what I’m saying right.” A smile sneaks up on your face. “Yes, I do.” You pull John closer to you and are about to tell them the secret when Jane bonks her head on the coffee table. She lets out a horrendous screech that grabs everyone’s attention away. John whispers in your ear, “Wanna tell them now or in a few minutes.” You take the latter option and go plop down on the couch. “Shh shh, it’s okay. Mommy is going to take care of you. Shh shh.” Roxy picks Jane up and takes her upstairs. “Well tonight’s been interesting to say the least. Let’s just open both sets of gifts.” John’s grandfather Leo says in a cough. You raise an inquisitive eyebrow. “Both sets of gifts, why would there be more than one set of gifts? Is it a human thing?” “Yes, it’s customary to give a soon to be married couple gifts that go towards helping them in their new lives. You know plates, cash, or utilities. Didn’t John tell you about this?” You turn to Juliet, “Not really.” Juliet giggles a little. “He’s forgetful like his grandpa.” “Hey!” Leo moans. “Then again you’re a troll, you wouldn’t know a lot about human traditions. Wait, what do your people do when they decide to get together with someone?” You already know the answer to that question since you have been anticipating it all night. “We don’t really do anything per say. You get a matesprite or significant other in your case and that’s it. There is no celebration for finding someone to love you, you get me and live. It was a legal requirement to continue living back before Alternia was invaded. Romance wasn’t really a big goal for everyone, but those who found their true love were lucky. Oh and then there’s the quadrants, so everyone was basically polygamous.” She mulls it over in her head for a few seconds. “Hmm, well you’re here now. Consider yourself an honorary human. We celebrate the event of two people becoming one in the unity of...” Joel interrupts her before she could finish her sentence. “John, could you go see them right now. I moved them over to the study before you got here; I need to talk to your grandparents real quick.” He more or less shoos you away. “Ok dad.” Is all John has to say. You enter the room to see it full of brand new household appliances. There are quite a few boxes of glass kitchenware scattered all over. “Is it normal to have four boxes of glass cups? Or two of the same set of glass bowls.” John grabs a juicer from the desk. “Yeah. My dad said that he got all glass baking equipment when he married Roxy. Of course he’s known as the baker of the office.” You move some of the stuff around to see what else was given to you when you find a gift from Dave. You open to and instantly start laughing like a mad man. “Hahahah, John catch.” You hear the slap of something hit John’s hand and him screaming. “What! Dave seriously gave us a box full of condoms.” He starts laughing with you. “Oh my god, where was this two months ago. Hahaha, we should definitely use these when we get home.” “Yeah we shh.. ack.” You listen to John choke on his spit in amusement. He glares daggers after a while but you do not care. “I’m serious, you need to wear one so you don’t put any more kids in me.” He blushes a dark crimson red after you give him a quick peck on the cheek. “It doesn’t work like that. You can’t just have more kids by having intercourses again. We just have to screw around once the first time and then it’s done.” You counter his argument with your own. “Well we didn’t know that I could become pregnant so we should try to be safer.” He lets out a sigh of defeat. “Yeah, you’re right. We won’t be able to find out the truth when until we go get a sonogram. I’ll pack all this into the car, can you make sure we have everything. I don’t want my dad calling me in the middle of the night saying we accidentally took his work.” John grabs one of the heavier glass kitchenware boxes and leaves. This continues until there are only two more boxes on the table. Then something catches your attention, one box is sitting at on top of the large bookshelf in the room. It’s a little too high up for you to reach easily so you decide to quickly climb the self. It looks sturdy enough and it has a ton of books so it should be able to support your body. You manage to get the box, but then end up causing the heavy bookshelf to lean forward. The uneven weight tips it over onto your body. It will most definitely crush you and your unborn fetus. All you hear is someone yelling ‘no’ rather loudly and glass shattering. Then nothing. You feel don’t feel anything at all, not even the floor, in the few seconds after. It’s as if you were weightless in the air. A loud grunt from the door pulls your attention, it’s John. He’s standing at the door all tensed up with the smell of smoke emanating off him. The scent is familiar; it’s the same scent that you smelled when John fought those trolls who knocked you out in the park. “Ugha!” The sound of something heavy going through a wall echoes throughout the house. Joel rushes to see what’s happening. “What was all that noise abbbout?” He words become slurred as he sees a massive hole on the side of his house. “I must protect Terezi.” John utters before his body falls onto the ground with a loud thud. You sense several objects that were previously levitating around you have now fallen. What the hell happened? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has discovered two very important and near impossible truths in this chapter. One, John has psionic powers but he hasn’t learned how to control them yet. And Terezi is pregnant with a human/troll hybrid, which may be more troll than human. 
> 
> Just in case anyone asks, troll are extremely hormonal when their pregnant. It’s a biological thing that helps them survive their environment. Remember Alternia wasn’t a place of sunshine and rainbows.


	5. We’re Here, Now What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back from my two month hiatus. Finals and end of semester work work needed to be completed.

**John**

**5:46 am. Wednesday, April 14, 2016. Maple Valley Regional Hospital.**

The sound of a clock’s second hand ticking repeatedly fills your ears as you begin to open your eyes. The first thought that comes to mind is why the hell are you. Maybe you should look around for any clues. Unfortunately, an excoriating headache rears it’s ugly head when you attempt to sit up in the bed. Did someone hit you over the head with a rock the size of Texas, cause that’s what it feels like. It takes a few minutes for the pain to subside into a duller state. The first thing that you notice about the room you’re in ,when you can finally think, is the monotone grey walls. The next is the pungent disinfectant smell. It’s as if someone had collect every cleaning product imaginable, and mixed it to make the malodorous concoction you smell. You know that you’re in a patient room at a hospital, but you don’t quite know why. The only thing you can remember at the moment is calming Terezi down after your uncle insulted her in front of everybody during dinner. She hated that some of your family didn’t accept her as your fiancé. If only they knew that she was about eight weeks pregnant with your kid. Crap, you are going to have to tell your dad about this sooner or last. Maybe he won’t shout at both you and Terezi for being irresponsible. Holy fucking shit, Terezi! You’ve just remembered that she was about to be crushed by a bookshelf in the study. You try to get out of the bed, but fail as you discover that your lower body is strapped to the bed. Fear and panic begin to surge inside of you as you try to remove the restraints from yourself. The lights in the room begin sputtering as the restraints are ripped to shreds. The door to your room opens up before you can get to it. You see Terezi and your parents run through. They all have looks of shock and worry. “John!” Terezi rams into you. You end up falling on your ass as a result of this. Your father pulls you up and embraces you, sandwiching Terezi in between the two you. “I glad you’re awake John. I almost had a heart attack because of you.” Roxy joins in the hug from the side. She doesn’t say anything but little sobs. The four of you stay like that for awhile. The doctors are the ones to separate you so they can preform a check up. 

You get poked and prodded for over ten minutes before the doctors and nurses confirmed that you’re in great health. They of question how you got out of the bed restraints. You quickly answer this by revealing the damaged straps to the confusion of everyone. ”How the did this happen? Those were the strongest restraints we had available in the whole hospital.” You shrug at them. “I guess they weren’t the good if I could easily break them.” The nurse next to the doctor shakes her head. “These restraints were meant to handle indigo blooded trolls. From the look of them, they were ripped apart.” Your dad decides to bud his head into the conversation. “I’ll gladly pay to have them replaced. My only concern is if my boy is okay.” The doctor sighs as he finishes looking you over. “He looks to be perfectly fine, but I would like for him to stay for a little while longer. We need to go over some more test to see if has any neurological damage from his short coma. Jen, go set up a CT scan for the patient.” Both them leave the room to do their business.

You let out a long sigh now that they are done physically checking you “Hey wha...” You feel Terezi slap you with tears in her eyes. “You fucking asshole! You scared the living shit out of me when you passed out, I could have lost you! I would have been alone with this if you died!” Terezi points to her stomach with an anxious tone. “What do you have to say for yourself? Well!” You don’t really know what to say at the moment. Neither do your parents. They’re a little stunned by you getting injured and Terezi smacking you. “I..I’m..I’m sorry. I didn’t plan on scaring you last night. I don’t even know what happened, but I could have almost lost you too.” You pull her into a hug to comfort her, but she ends up using the close proximity to lightly punch you and leave some scratch marks. Roxy manages to snap out of her daze and talks to you. “John, I was hoping you had some idea on what happened yesterday in the study? It’s clear that you don’t have a clue either. So far we know is that the two of you went in there to collect the gifts and then boom. We heard something hit the wall when we found Terezi next to you. She kept muttering something, she’s clearly in shock. You were unconscious, so we immediately called an ambulance. Your father went with the paramedics while I had to explain everything. The police had arrived a few minutes after your dad left with you. They wanted to know what happened, but we didn’t know what to tell them.” You look at Roxy for a few minutes trying to understand everything she told you. “Where’s everyone else? I thought everyone would have been here with you guys.” She shifts her arms around and lets out a small smile. “Leo and Juliet are taking care of Jane for the time being. They were also supposed to let everyone else know about what happened. As you know, the house got damaged so we’ll be getting a hotel room until the house is repaired.” Your dad looks to be in thought for a few seconds before questioning you. “John, what did Terezi mean by ‘I could have been alone with this’.” Well it looks like you’re going to have to explain yourself real quick. “Please don’t be angry, but me and Terezi have something to tell you.” He gives you an apprehensive look but gestures for you to continue. “Well, me and Terezi have been physical with each other since high school graduation.” He raises an eyebrow in question. “What I mean to say is, we have been having a.. we’ve been sex for a while now. And umm..Tereziisabouteightweekspregnant.” Your dad looks angry to say the least at the news.

* * *

**Joel**

**1:27pm. Adams Hotel.**

You often been told by others that you give off a rather murderous scowl when something upsets you. Those others are your closest friends and family. Well there’s another, your son’s fiancé, Terezi. She’s understandably afraid of your stern fatherly looks that you tend to use once in a while. Today just so happens to be one days. Why is it one of those days you ask? Well you have just recently learned that you’ll be a grandfather in your near future. John and Terezi have been engaging in sexual intercourse for the past ten months. They had forgotten to use protection in one of their sessions. Holy Mary, why are thinking about this. You had a talk with them about being irresponsible when they with each other, but you went easy on them. You were emotionally tired from having John being knocked out, and having a small portion of your house destroyed. All you wanted was to get into bed and sleep. “Yes Penny, we’re all okay.” You look over to where you’re wife is talking to Penny and no doubt William. Leo and Juliet didn’t get the chance to tell everyone about what happened so that left you and Roxy to explain things. “No no it’s okay, the only thing that was damaged was the back wall of the study. John is fine, the doctors say that he just hit his head.” You turn to se your youngest daughter in her travel crib sleeping. Your other daughter, Rose is at the college she goes to with her friends. Would family fit better in this context. John goes there too, so does Dave. You quickly ask yourself if this thought really necessary. No, it’s not. “Ugh, I just finished telling Penny and William about what happened when they left. That make all of yesterday’s attendees aware. Aaaa” She lays her head on your shoulder with a exhausted sigh. She’s no doubt worn out from previous events. Neither of you have gotten any sleep since 8 am yesterday. The both of you had to get everything ready for John’s party/wedding shower. It was decided that everyone was going to celebrate both events so they wouldn’t have to buy two sets of gifts. You quickly get up to change into some more comfortable clothes. As soon as you do, Roxy pulls you onto the king sized bed. She wraps her arms and legs around you. Then she kisses your neck “Honey, could we do this another time. I’m tired.” She rolls her eyes. “You’re still thinking about Terezi aren’t you.” Damn.

The both of you separate from one another to sit up and look at each other. “It’s not as bad as you think it is. They’re both adults who gave their consent. It’s not like they were doing anything particularly dangerous.” She quickly jerks her eyes to stare you down. “Don’t say that they should have told us. I know you didn’t tell your parents about your first time!” You fold your arm towards your chest. “I know. Them having sex isn’t what I’m upset about. It was bound to happen anyway, but they neglected to use protection. I taught John how be safe, so these things don’t happened when he’s this young.” She nods in agreement. “It was reckless for them to not use contraceptives. However, they were planning on getting married beforehand. So that’s a positive. Oh my go..goodness we’re going to be grandparents.” Why did Roxy stop herself from saying oh..Jane woke up. She has the top of her crib in her hands in an attempt to hop over it. “Sax. sax. sax!” What is she trying to say. Does she want you to take off her socks. “Honey what are you trying to say?” Jane begins jumping “Sax. john. sax. terzi!” Roxy facepalms in embarrassment. “Joel, sweetie, she’s trying to say sex.” Fuck!

* * *

**Terezi**

**3:26 pm. St. Andrew Catholic Church **

“So we have an available booking on the Church’s schedule for your wedding on the sixth of August. The previous group canceled their event a few days ago. Do you wish to change the date? It’s no extra charge on your part.” Well it is going to cost you to have the date changed. You’ll need to modify the catering, arrangements, and then the invitations. “Well, do you think we should?” John has his hand over yours with a small smile on his face. The simple gestures helps alleviate some stress. “I guess we’ll move the reservation to the sixth, only a week difference. The church manager types the booking changes on their computer and prints out a paper. You grab the paper from in a swift motion that leads you to get up to leave. John grabs your hand and leads you away from the parking lot. You go with him because you want to see what he has planned. He leads you out a side door that opens into a small garden with a gazebo in the corner. “Doesn’t this garden look beautiful to you. I remembered you saying that you missed smelling those flowers from the troll district, so I brought you here.” You let a smile form on your lips as you take a long inhale of your surroundings. “It’s nice, but I still haven’t forgiven you yet. And I still can’t see you ass.” He places his hands on your hips as you look up at him. “I said I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you, but I just had to get you out of harm’s way. What will it take for you to forgive me.” What should you make him do? He’ll most likely protest it if it’s outrageous, but he will still do it. “How good of a baker are you. I think that I’m starting to get those cravings Jade had. I want a cherry pie with whipped cream on top, but first get on knees.” He does as you ask of him. “Good. How does it feel to be shorter than me right now. Just like the old days.” You sense him roll his eyes. “How angry are you about me being taller than you?” You tip his head upwards. “Very!”   
  
**5:14 pm. John and Terezi’s Apartment **

Both you and John walk into your shared apartment with bags full of regular groceries and special ingredients for a treat. “Do you think that I should cook spaghetti or chicken for dinner. We have new kitchenware and I believe we should use it.” Hmmm. What should you have for dinner? Normally chicken is a great choice but you are getting a little sick of it. Too many people order chicken based plates where you work so yeah. “I have decided on spaghetti, I can’t look at another pieces of chicken without getting traumatized.” John nods as he walks into the kitchen. You plop yourself on the living room couch by moving some of the pillows and turn on the t.v. Wow, these pillows are actually comfy to lay on. You should thank Roxy for giving them to you. Good thing you got all the wedding gifts unpacked then placed where they belonged. Meaning all the bowls and utensils are where John is while things such as the the towels and outdoor equipment is in the bedroom. John’s uncle Lincoln had invited the both of you to go camping. He’s very outdoorsy for someone who works in mechanics. “Hey Terezi, can go to the room and bring me the can opener from the camping bag.” Why would the can opener be in the camping bag. “Why is it over there?” “I thought that we had two, so I put one in there so we can have canned food when we do go.” You get off the couch and walking into the main bedroom. The bag should be inside the closet. It’s not hard to find so you quickly grab it and try to return to the living room. Unfortunately, a certain picture has gained your interest. It’s the photo Joel took of you, John, Rose, Kanaya, Dave, Karkat, Jade, and Tavros on graduation day. You lick the picture to get that feeling of familiarity. That was the day you had started getting more intimate with John. You instantly get pulled out of the memory lane trance when you hear something hit the cupboard. All that you find when you enter the kitchen is John trying to dislodge a knife from the wood cupboard. “What happened?” He manages to get the knife out as you say that. “Oh Uhh, Sorry. I accidentally catapulted the knife. Did you aaa get the can opener.” (_He’s lying but you don’t know that.)_ You hand him the tool and walk away.

Fifteen minutes pass as you wait for John to finish making dinner. He comes out of the kitchen and sits next to you. “I have the Cherry Pie done to your specifications, so do you forgive me now.” You close the distance between the both of you. “We’ll see.” You push him away be he quick grabs one of your arms. Before you or him can say anything, someone knocks on the door. John pulls you close to his chest and kisses your forehead. “I’m gonna go see who it is. Be right back.” He hops of the back of the couch and open the door. Karkat walks past as the door opens. “Gogdamnit Egbert, can’t you just stay out of the hospital for a single moment in your life! You can’t can you!” Dave trails right behind him. “Sup.” Dave turns to look at you. “I heard that my best bro got knocked out. So here I am to do daily activities of making sure he does kick the can. Karkat’s here because he wants to rant about something.” Ok. “Do you have a fucking death wish or something? Think about what this is going to do to Terezi.” John grabs Karkat’s shoulder with one hand and quiets him with the other. “I know. But I did to save her from a falling bookshelf. Not just any falling bookshelf, a bookshelf at my dad’s house. They’re larger than me so it stands to say that they are very heavy.” Karkat pushes John’s hands away. “Fine, but stop getting hurt so often! It’s not good for your health.” Aww Karkat cares. Karkat moves towards the door with a blush on his face. “See, you let your feelings be known, now John will most definitely stop getting injured. I’m kidding of course. He’s with Terezi so injuries are bound to happen.” John chuckles at that. “So vey true. Especially because of now.” Karkat raises an eyebrow at that. “Why more ‘because especially now’ John? Is there something we should know?” John quickly gets flustered and mumbles his words. “I..I.. aaa.” Well you’re here now, what’s wrong with telling them. “I’m pregnant.” 


End file.
